A vehicle typically operates based on information communicated between one of more vehicle computers, e.g., electronic control units (ECUs) or the like, and vehicle components. Communication between the vehicle computer(s) and the vehicle components can provide for actuation of the components to operate the vehicle, i.e., to control movement of the vehicle wherein the components include one or more of steering, braking, and powertrain components. Vehicle operation may be performed according to user input to vehicle control interfaces for various components, e.g., an accelerator pedal, brake pedal, and steering wheel are examples of such control interfaces. A problem arises where such control interfaces are not present on or in a vehicle, or at least are not readily available to an occupant of the vehicle.